Hot Daddy
by Kenozoik Yankie
Summary: Higurashi Kagome merupakan wujud nyata dari profesionalisme itu sendiri. Hingga suatu hari, Kagome harus mempertanyakan keabsahannya sebagai baby sitter profesional, kala ia mendapatkan klien baru yang ternyata seorang hot daddy. Warning: Sesshomaru x Kagome! One-shot! Gift fic for Ai


**Summary: Higurashi Kagome merupakan wujud nyata dari profesionalisme itu sendiri. Hingga suatu hari, Kagome harus mempertanyakan keabsahannya sebagai baby sitter profesional, kala ia mendapatkan klien baru yang ternyata seorang hot daddy.**

 **Disclaimers:** **** **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Rate:** **** **T**

 **Pairing:** **** **Sesshomaru and Kagome**

 **Gendre:** **** **Family and Romance Fluffy**

 **Warning:** **** **Alternate Universe–Modern Setting,** **** **Possibly OOC, Typo(s), Kata yang berulang dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **A/N: Ide fic ini datang saat saya dan Ai (Nama teman saya) asik ngobrol ngawur ngidul tentang banyak hal. Dan fic ini khusus saya buat untuk Ai, sebagai hadiah dan rasa syukur saya karna bisa kenal dengan cewe paling keren, gila dan sechannel dengan otak saya, yang juga gak waras ini.**

 **.**

 **HOT DADDY**

 **Kenozoik Yankie**

 **.**

—pangeran dan putri akhirnya menikah, dan mereka pun hidup bahagia untuk selamanya" Katanya dengan nada lembut penuh penghayatan. Lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak perempuan bersurai hitam yang kini nampak telah tertidur lelap sambil memeluk boneka berbentuk unicorn.

Sosok yang membaca dongeng tadi, kemudian berdiri dari kursi yang di letakkan di samping tempat tidur dengan aksen merah muda, tidak lupa menyimpan kembali buku dongeng yang ia baca. Sosok itu juga merapikan selimut anak perempuan tadi. "Selamat malam, Rin" Bisiknya sambil mencium puncak kepala anak perempuan yang di panggil Rin. Lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

"!" Terkesiap saat menemukan sesosok pria bersurai perak di hadapannya saat berbalik ketika selesai menutup pintu kamar anak perempuan bernama Rin.

"Apa Rin sudah tidur?" Tanya sosok pria itu dengan suara berat yang terkesan datar juga dingin. Melihat sosok gadis muda di hadapannya dengan ujung mata keemasan yang berpendar di tengah cahaya ruangan yang redup.

"Ya, Tuan. Rin sudah tidur"

"Kalau begitu, Apa kau bisa minggir? Aku ingin masuk melihatnya sebentar" Ujarnya lagi, membuat sosok Sang gadis sedikit bergetar di tempatnya berdiri. Suaranya terdengar rendah dan seksi.

Sosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang itupun mengangguk, lantas menggeser tubuhnya dari hadapan pintu kamar Rin. Dan pria tinggi tadi lantas masuk kedalam kamar, meninggalkan Sang gadis dengan rona tipis di wajah putihnya dan sepasang kaki yang terasa bagai jelly.

 **o0o**

Higurashi Kagome adalah namanya, seorang baby sitter profesional yang sudah di kenal khalayak banyak. Ia sangat berdedikasi dengan profesinya ini, merupakan kebanggaan yayasan tempatnya bekerja. Banyak orang tua yang mengidamkan anak-anak mereka di asuh olehnya. Namun Kagome –begitu ia di sapa– memilih kliennya sendiri. Kagome memilih klien bukan atas dasar materi, melainkan atas dasar pantas tidaknya ia menerima para orang tua itu sebagai kliennya; apakah anak-anak mereka memang butuh pengasuh atau tidak, apakah para oran tua memang terlalu sibuk hingga tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk mengurus anak mereka, dan masih banyak lagi karateristik yang Kagome jadikan patokan dalam menerima klien. Daftarnya terlalu panjang sampai tidak cukup banyak waktu untuk mencamtumkannya di sini.

Dua bulan yang lalu, Kagome menerima seorang klien yang bernama Sesshomaru. Kagome menerimanya sebagai permintaan langsung dari direktur yayasan tempatnya bekerja, Nyonya Kaede. Lagipula berkas hasil peninjauan atas standar yang telah ia jadikan patokan untuk menerima klien, keluarga Tuan Sesshomaru di nyatakan memenuhi kriteria dengan karateristik tersebut.

Awalnya biasanya saja, semua berjalan dengan baik dan sempurna seperti biasa yang Kagome lakukan. Hingga akhirnya, seminggu setelah ia bekerja di kediaman Tuan Sesshomaru, Kagome bertemu pertama kalinya oleh Ayah anak yang dirinya asuh –di sebabkan selama seminggu pertama Sesshomaru sedang berada di luar kota–. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, kata pertama yang terlintas di kepala Kagome adalah Hot Daddy; tingginya sekitar 5'10 kaki, warna kulitnya terang, rambutnya berwarna perak dengan mata beriris keemasan yang terkesan tajam nan dingin, dan juga wajahnya sangat tampan. Meskipun kliennya itu jarang menunjukan emosinya. Namun di situlah letak di mana wanita dapat meleleh jika menatapnya. Tak terkecuali dengan Kagome, hingga membuatnya berpikir, apa jadinya jika ia jatuh cinta pada kliennya sendiri untuk pertama kalinya, apakah itu akan berpengaruh buruk pada karirnya?

Entahlah, Kagome tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

 **o0o**

Pagi harinya, Kagome membantu Rin untuk bersiap menuju kesekolahnya. Ia juga yang menyiapkan Rin sarapan mau pun bekal, tak terkecuali untuk ayahnya juga. Keluarga kecil kliennya itu tinggal di sebuah Riversite, yang merupakan apartemen mewah yang letaknya di pinggir sebuah sungai yang membelah kota mereka. Saat matahari terbenam, itulah pemandangan paling indah yang Kagome lihat dari balkon kamarnya. Kagome sekarang ikut tinggal di sana, di sebabkan Rin, anak perempuan yang di asuhnya itu, sendirian saja di apartemen milik ayahnya yang besar. Rin tidak pernah mengenal siapa ibunya. Ayahnya tidak pernah membahas hal tersebut bersamanya, dan Rin juga sangat cukup pengertian di usianya yang masih tergolong sangat muda, yang tak pernah menyinggung soal siapa sebenarnya ibunya kepada ayahnya. Bagi Rin selama ayahnya ada bersamanya itu sudah cukup. Dan Kagome sangat mengagumi sikap terkesan dewasa anak asuhnya yang seperti itu.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Sesshomaru" Sapa Kagome sopan saat pria bersurai perak itu datang untuk sarapan bersama Kogome dan putrinya, yang di balas anggukan singkat dari pria tampan tersbut.

"Ayah, selamat pagi!" Seru Rin semangat dari atas tempatnya duduk.

Sesshomaru lantas mengusap puncak kepala bersurai hitam putrinya sebagai balasan. Kemudian duduk tenang di kursinya.

Jika mereka bertiga sarapan seperti sekarang, yang terdengar hanya dentingan piring dan sendok yang beradu, namun terkadang juga terdengar suara kekanak-kanakan Rin yang berbicara tentang harinya kemarin ke pada Ayahnya. Yang Sesshomaru tanggapi dengan beberapa komentar pendek, dan suara semangat Rin jika ayahnya mulai memujinya. Kagome melihat interaksi mereka dalam diam.

"Aku selesai" Kata Rin

"Baiklah, sini biar aku rapikan lagi seragammu" Kata Kagome sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju ke arah Rin.

"Ayah, akan mengantarku hari ini 'kan?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

"Hn, Ayah akan mengantarmu." Ucap Sesshomaru di sertai beranjak dari kursinya. "Ayo" Katanya mengajak putrinya untuk menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayah" Panggil Rin tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Rin?" Tanyanya, kemudian berbalik menatap anaknya.

"Dasi Ayah terlihat berantakan" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk dasi Sesshomaru yang memang terlihat tidak rapi. Rin mengatakan pada Kagome, kalau Ayahnya tidak terlalu pandai mengikat dasinya. Jadi terkadang Ayahnya itu menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk merapikan dasi miliknya jika Ayahnya memiliki rapat yang harus Ayahnya hadiri.

"Kagome, bisa tolong bantu Ayahku merapikan dasinya?" Tanya Rin dengan mata besarnya yang berpendar lugu.

Kagome yang mendengarnya lantas terkesiap, sedangkan Sesshomaru bergeming di tempatnya dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat datar. Membuat Kagome sulit menebak apa yang _hot daddy_ itu pikirkan. "Tapi Rin, aku—

"Kagome, kau bilang padaku jika seseorang meminta tolong, apalagi dengan cara sopan, kita harus menolongnya 'kan?"

Menghela napas "Baiklah" Kemudian mendekat ke arah Sesshomaru. "Bolehkah?" Tanya Kagome dengan ragu-ragu.

Sesshomaru kemudian mengangguk dengan kaku, sambil memberi ruang untuk Kagome agar lebih mudah merapikan dasi miliknya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kagome lagi-lagi bisa mencium bau parfum pria di hadapannya, membuatnya sedikit menahan napas. Baunya tercium seperti kayu-kayuan, hangat matahari, dan bau maskulin lain yang Kagome tidak dapat menjabarkannya dengan kosakata yang ia miliki. Di sini lain, Sesshomaru dapat dengan jelas mencium wangi rambut pengasuh anaknya itu. Rambutnya tercium seperti wangi bunga melati, dengan campuran madu dan dedaunan segar. Membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang mengelitik perutnya, dan itu bukan dalam artian yang buruk. Belum lagi, saat mata mereka tidak sengaja saling menatap, mata beriris karamel dengan binar persahabatan, kerja keras di dalamnya dan kedamaian, layaknya batangan coklat yang membuatmu ingin terus menikmatinya. Lalu mata beriris keemasan yang juga balik menatap Kagome, kini sudah lebih dari cukup mencerminkan seperti apa sebenarnya pria berwajah datar tersebut. Dari balik mata beriris keemasan itu, Kogome bisa melihat keamanan, ilmu pengetahuan yang luas, kedalaman hati, arogansi dan kekaguman?

Untuk yang terakhir, Kagome tidak begitu yakin. Karna Kagome berpikir, memangnya apa yang bisa membuat seorang Sesshomaru merasa kagum, selain melihat Rin—putrinya, berlari kesana kemari dengan lincah dan selalu dalam keadaan sehat. Ya, mungkin dirinya hanya salah mengira.

"Ah, ini sudah pukul tujuh lewat" Seru Rin tiba-tiba, menghentikan aksi saling menatap ayah dan pengasuhnya.

Kagome lantas membuat jarak di antara dirinya dengan Sesshomaru. Gadis dengan surai gelap itu tiba-tiba saja melihat lantai vinyl di bawahnya dengan pandangan tertarik. Sedangkan Sesshomaru sedikit berdehem, lalu mengajak putrinya bergegas bersamanya.

"Kagome aku pergi" Pamit Rin pada pengasuhnya.

"Hm, hati-hati di jalan." Sambil tersenyum kepada Rin yang sekarang sudah berada di ambang pintu. "Anda juga, Tuan Sesshomaru." Lanjut Kagome dengan nada pelan, yang masih bisa di tangkap oleh telinga Sesshomaru yang sensitif.

"Hn" Gumam Sesshomaru sambil menggandeng tangan putrinya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari, jika Rin—anak perempuan berusia delapan tahun itu tersenyum, yang terlihat sangat tidak sesuai dengan usianya yang masih sangat muda.

"Kenapa Rin?" Tanya Sesshomaru, saat tidak sengaja melihat putrinya berekspresi aneh, sesaat mereka telah sampai di mobil mewah miliknya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Ayah" Jawab Rin, dengan senyum simpul khas anak-anak.

Dan siapa sangka, Sesshomaru juga ikut tersenyum walau samar. Senyum itu terkesan misterius, menyembunyikan sesuatu.

— **Fin—**


End file.
